new_world_unionfandomcom-20200216-history
International Olympic Organization
Overview The '''International Olympic Organization '''is an international organization based in Kleinfeld, Mstislav, created by the Msti government on July 29th, and selected Lukas Wolfensohn as its first president. Today, it's membership consists of 200 active members. The IOO is the supreme authority of the worldwide modern Olympic games. The IOO organises the modern Olympic Games, held in summer and winter. The First Olympic Summer Games is planned to be in Los Angeles, American Federation. The First Olympic Winter Games is planned to take place in Blangrad, Verochkania. Competitors Mstislav is the only competitor in the Olympic Games, at the moment. Nations must sign-up to compete. History The first Olympic games were held hundred of year ago, in the times of the Mstislav Empire. The modern take of this was heavily based on this, but in a more civilized fashion. The IOO was founded by the Msti government in 203X with the original goal to bring Msti culture to the world and to have a new pursuit of art and sports, over constant instability. After the creation of it, the Msti government left little interference with the IOO, and helped fund projects planned by them. The First Olympic Summer Games were planned to be in Los Angeles, American Federation. The First Olympic Winter Games were planned to take place in Belgrad, Verochkania. Marketing Early on, Olympics were highly dependent on revenues from a single source – its contracts with Mstislav television companies for the broadcasts of the Olympic Games. Upon his selection as President of the IOO in 203X, Lukas Wolfensohn recognised this vulnerability, the decision to launch a global marketing program for the IOO was made. They had drafted multiple different companies to develop a global marketing program for the Olympic Movement. One of the staff members, Emanuel Otto, who worked at the marketing company moved to the IOO and became the organization's first marketing director. During his time in the IOO, Otto made major contributions to the creation of a multibillion-dollar sponsorship marketing programme for the organisation which, along with improvements in TV marketing and improved financial management, helped to restore the IOO's financial viability. The IOO manages broadcast partnerships and The Olympic Partner (TOP) worldwide sponsorship programme. The Organising Committees for the Olympic Games (OCOGs) manage domestic sponsorship, ticketing and licensing programmes within the host country under the direction of the IOO. The Olympic Movement generated a total of more than US$4 billion, €2.5 billion in revenue during the shortly after this happening. The Organising Committees for the Olympic Games (OCOGs) The IOO provides The Olympic Partner (TOP) program contributions and Olympic broadcast revenue to the OCOGs to support the staging of the Olympic Summer Games and Olympic Winter Games: * TOP Programme Revenue to OCOGs; the two OCOGs of each Olympic quadrennium generally share approximately 50% of TOP programme revenue and value-in-kind contributions, with approximately 30% provided to the summer OCOG and 20% provided to the winter OCOG. * Broadcast Revenue to OCOGs; the IOO contributes 49% of the Olympic broadcast revenue for each Games to the OCOG. * Domestic Programme Revenue to OCOGs; the OCOGs generate substantial revenue from the domestic marketing programmes that they manage within the host country, including domestic sponsorship, ticketing and licensing. National Olympic Committees (NOCs) The NOCs receive financial support for the training and development of Olympic teams, Olympic athletes and Olympic hopefuls. The IOO distributes TOP program revenue to each of the NOCs throughout the world. The IOO also contributes Olympic broadcast revenue to Olympic Solidarity, an IOO organisation that provides financial support to NOCs with the greatest need. The continued success of the TOP program and Olympic broadcast agreements has enabled the IOO to provide increased support for the NOCs with each Olympic games. Category:Organizations